Portable computer systems have become valuable information appliances that provide important information whenever and wherever the user needs it. It has become apparent that one of the most important features of portable computer systems is the ability to share data with larger desktop personal computers. Several earlier patents such as "Method And Apparatus for Synchronizing Information On Two Different Computer Systems" filed Oct. 18, 1995 with Ser. No. 08/544,927, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,202 "Extendable Method And Apparatus For Synchronizing Multiple Files On Two Different Computer Systems" filed Oct. 13, 1995 with Ser. No. 08/542,055, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,323 and "Method And Apparatus for Synchronizing A Portable Computer System With a Desktop Computer System" filed Jan. 30, 1997 with Ser. No. 08/792,166, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,274 have addressed some of the issues involved in the synchronization of two different computer systems.
As the portable computer systems have been put to use out in the field, some drawbacks in the current synchronization procedures have been identified. It would therefore be desirable to improve the synchronization methods used with portable computer systems.